Confesión fallida
by Koyo.Dam
Summary: [Oneshot] ¿Qué tan difícil es confiarle tu mayor secreto a tu mejor amigo? Mucho, si era a un impertinente y vanidoso Sasuke. Definitivamente, Naruto no tiene paciencia. - Eres un imbécil.


Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Historia realizada sin fines de lucro.

No se acepta el plageo, ni publicación de esta obra sin autorización.

* * *

El moreno metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Se recargó en un árbol cercano con aires cansados, hacia una media hora estaba muy tranquilo en su casa deleitándose con la tranquilidad de una vivienda sin familiares que lo estén molestando; su hermano, por ejemplo. Luego una llamada de su irritante amigo de la infancia lo sacó de su burbuja de paz, admitía que le intrigaba. Desde hacía días no tenía señales de vida de su amigo y ya creía que estaba muerto. Debía poner como prioridad extender su grupo social, con urgencia.

- Bien - dijo este, para terminar con eso lo más rápido posible. Observó a su amigo rubio, se le notaba nervioso cambiando el peso de una pierna a otra con frecuencia -. ¿Para qué querías que viniera?

Naruto llenó sus pulmones de aire, a la vez de que apretaba los puños.

- Es para decirte algo - comenzó con la voz cargada en decisión. Sasuke enarcó una ceja, intentando descifrar qué era tan importante para el rubio como para tomarse las molestias tan temprano por la mañana. Comida, dormir, comer otra vez... No eran muchas las opciones -. Me siento obligado a decirte la verdad, eres mi amigo y me has demostrado que puedo confiar en ti...

- Oye - lo detuvo Sasuke, desviándo la mirada para agregarse una imagen de sabelo-todo-. No tienes por qué seguir, lo sé.

Su amigo abrió los ojos con desmesura.

- ¿En serio? - su voz sonaba como la de quien a cometido un delito y tenía a su verdugo al frente -. ¿Có-cómo lo supiste?

- Siempre lo supe. - Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada, con una mueca despectiva torciendo su boca -. Esperaba a que tuvieras la decencia de dar la cara.

- ¡¿Qué?! - aulló el rubio, tan ruidoso como sólo él podía ser -. No sabes lo mucho que me pensé venir y decírtelo frente a frente. Sin mencionar lo mucho que me costó darme cuenta, bastardo.

- ¡Por supuesto que te costó darte cuenta! - gritó a su vez, separándose del tronco -. ¡Estabas tan borrado que apenas y podías diferenciar la derecha de la izquierda!

Al rubio se le descompuso el gesto. Luego frunció el ceño con un claro gesto de sorpresa.

- ¿De qué hablas? - articuló al fin.

- Sé que fuiste tú quien vomitó en la cama de mis padres el día de la fiesta. - le reprochó.

Naruto observó a su amigo con ojos llenos en confusión, como si Sasuke le hablara en chino.

-... ¿Qué? - bulbeceó.

- ¿Sabes? - siguió el moreno, viendo hacia el horizonte, lejos de la mirada de Naruto -. No me molestó que lo hicieras, me molestó que no tuvieras la humanidad de ayudarme a limpiar tu propia porquería...

- Pero, hombre, yo no venía a eso. Yo...

-... ¿Porque acaso te imaginas lo difícil que es sacarle el olor a vómito a un colchón? ¿Acaso te lo imaginas? - Sasuke se aferró el pecho a la altura del corazón, como si sus palabras lo hirieran.

- Eh, pues, no lo sé. Pero yo no...

- ... Sólo esperaba que te apiadaras de mí y por lo menos llamaras para preguntar cómo me había ido con tus residuos gástricos. - cerró los ojos, recordando lo asqueroso de la situación.

Naruto intentaba sentir culpa, pero Sasuke comenzaba a irritarle, de veras.

- Entiendo, perdón. Pero, ¿podrías escuchar un momento...?

- ¡No quiero escuchar tus disculpas ahora! - lo señaló con un acusador dedo -. Soporté el castigo por salvarte el pellejo, ¿lo sabías?

- Vale, entendí. En la mañana ni recordaba haberlo hecho, pero escucha...

- No aclares que oscurece... - brazos cruzados y gesto decepcionado.

Naruto perdió la poca paciencia que no tenía y explotó:

- ¡SOY GAY! ¿Escuchaste? Soy gay, ¡me gustan los hombres!

Algunas personas que transitaban cerca se detuvieron a ver al rubio. Este se petrificó y luego se golpeó la frente, avergonzado. Aquello no se acercaba al plan que se había hecho.

Su amigo volvió a meter las manos en su abrigo, ignorando con elegancia a las personas que se detuvieron a ver a su volátil amigo.

- Ahh, era eso - musitó -, ya comprendo qué me quieres decir - dijo pensativo, como si pensara en voz alta -. Entonces, te gusto.

- ¡¿Qué?! - escupió el otro, con su rostro torcido de horror -. ¡No, no, no! ¡Nada de eso! ¡No me gustas para nada! ¿Entiendes? ¡No me gustas ni lo más mínimo! - se apresuró en explicar agregando una rotunda negación con sus manos.

Naruto suspiró desganado, aquello era más difícil de lo que se había anticipado.

- Entiendo... - comenzaba a asentir cuando se detuvo y lo observó directamente, sus ojos tan abiertos que Naruto retrocedió un poco -... ¡ESPERA! ¿Cómo que no te gusto? ¡¿Acaso no soy atractivo?!

Sasuke extendió los brazos, señalándose por completo con el gesto, agregando un pequeño giro para mostrarse.

Una pareja que caminaba próxima a los dos amigos se frenó en su paseo en el parque para ver la escena, horrorizados y sorprendidos. Y un señor mayor que jugaba con su nieto a la pelota se lo llevó a rastras para alejarlo de aquellos dos locos. El pequeño lloraba porque dejó la pelota, comenzaba a moquear.

Su amigo se le quedó viendo, intentando descifrar si hablaba en serio. El ceño fruncido del moreno y la expresión seria le confirmó. Se golpeó la frente.

- Eres un imbécil.

* * *

** N.A**: Aloha, gente. Esto es algo que se me ocurrió hace mucho después de que vi una imagen en Facebook sobre el tema. Me divirtió imaginármelo, espero que ustedes también leyéndolo :D Primer Oneshot y primera historia de "humor". **Quisiera saber su opinión y si les gustó, dejen un ardiente review** :3 Saludos

_08/09/2013_

***Cambio y Fuera***


End file.
